


Still Figuring it Out

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Warning: My First Attempt at Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Neither Mick or Amaya ever expected to have any kind of relationship, but they just can't seem to stay away from each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags this is my first attempt at smut, so apologies in advance if it's not that great.

Getting on the Waverider for the first time, Amaya did not like Mick Rory. In fact it was the opposite; she hated him. Actually the whole reason she ever set foot on the time ship was because she had intent to kill the arsonist. Even after it was explained to her that he wasn’t in fact the one who murdered Rex she still wasn’t looking to be friends with him. She gave him a throwing star after they left Japan, to make up for trying to kill him earlier. She hadn’t had much interest in him after that, they were even and she had him figured out. She found him tolerable now but nothing beyond that, at least not until she got to see who he really is. The drinker, the gambler, the animal; as he had called himself. That was when she discovered that the two of them had more in common than she would care to admit, and suddenly the man hidden underneath his façade of stupidity fascinated her. She found herself being more patient with him, trying to understand his motives. She was sure that he noticed this, that or he at least recognized their similarities just like she did, because he reciprocated her actions. He seemed much more tolerant of her in the days following their adventure in the old west, and the story of Bonnie and Clyde was not a foreign concept to her. She knew who they were, _what_ they were. She couldn’t be sure if his choosing of those names was supposed to have meant something, or if maybe it was just the best he could come up with on the spot. But she was fairly certain it might be the former when he tried to leave Nate and Ray right there on the side of the rode. Then, that very same night, he tried to help her take down Rex’s killer. She had rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. She knew that a move such as that was a risk, but Amaya was rarely one to shy away from such things. Maybe it was the animal in her, that primal thing inside of her that didn’t understand the concept of caution with relationships. She had never been one to let the fear of getting hurt discourage her from romantic entanglements, but that being said even she was surprised at how quickly she was willing to move on from Rex. The two of them had plans for a future together and then she found him lying dead on the floor of their headquarters. Any normal person should’ve needed months or even years to move on from something like that, but Amaya was quickly learning that wasn’t her case. Much as she wanted to respect Rex’s memory by remaining loyal to him, although when she thought about it that way she found the notion of loyalty to a dead man to be almost silly, Mick Rory had somehow wormed his way into her heart.

 

It started off slowly, but accelerated faster than a speeding bullet. It started with that kiss on the cheek, and for a few days all was normal until a mission landed her in the med bay. It was nothing too serious, but it was something that required she lay in the chair for a few hours while Gideon healed her. She was given something for the pain, something strong enough to put her to sleep. Most of the team had left after she was taken care of but Mick stayed. He had stood there awkwardly, and so she made a joke about the mission. To that he had joked and told her to get some sleep before approaching her side and leaning over to give the crown of her head a light kiss.

“Don’t do anything stupid like that again,” He warned before leaving her to recover in peace, a smile on her face as sleep washed over her.

 

After that the walls, if any had really existed to begin with, started disappearing between her and Mick. When they were around other members of the team things were business as usual between them, that is, their relationship appeared to be nothing more than mutual tolerance.

But when they were alone it was very different.

Eye contact lingered, touches lingered, and gentle kisses to the cheek or forehead were very occasionally exchanged. Eventually those touches began to wander from shoulders to arms, then to Amaya’s hips or Mick’s chest. The kisses found their way to lips and began to last for longer. The first time that Amaya had felt Mick’s tongue at the edge of her lips was after she had gone into his room after a mission simply to return something to him. They had gotten to talking and somehow it progressed to standing in front of his chair with his hands on her hips, hers on his shoulders, and their lips together. She had parted her lips eagerly when she felt the warm tip of his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. She wasn’t exactly sure which of the proceeding events happened first, if she began fighting against his tongue with hers or if he had her pushed up against the wall. She didn’t exactly care either which came first, all she cared about was that both events were still ongoing and she had no intention of stopping either of them. So far every short kiss and tender touch that had been exchanged between the resident arsonist and herself had left her wanting more, and if his rough pace was anything to go by the exchanges had been doing the same to him. His hands pressed harder into her hips and she moaned in pleasure before using her own hands to pull him even closer. His thumb slipped under the fabric of her shirt as she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and that was when he pulled away. He looked at her, his heated eyes asking for permission and she smiled seductively as she used her grip at the base of his neck to pull herself closer.

“You want me, Mick?” She teased before gently pulling him down to her level so that she could whisper into his ear, “Then take me.”

That was all that Mick needed to hear. He surged forward and had her slammed against the wall all over again, held there by both of his strong hands underneath her shirt. His lips were back on hers, her hands cradling his head as though that could keep the kiss going for as long as possible. His hands were just starting to wander up her sides, consequently pushing her shirt up with them. He just managed to reach her bra strap, and she reluctantly broke away from his mouth with every intention of removing her shirt the rest of the way before returning to the kiss…

When the alarm sounded.

“Shit!” Mick growled angrily and although Amaya did initially scowl at the interruption, she laughed at Mick’s reaction to it.

“Duty calls,” she teased but he looked far from convinced, which of course only made her laugh again. “Come on, we can pick this up later.” She promised while straightening out her shirt and Mick nodded.

“Ok,” He agreed, hoping she meant her words and they weren’t intended simply to get him to get a move on.

 

* * *

 

Eight hours and one certifiably insane time criminal later and the team was docked back in the temporal zone. Mick and Amaya, of course, knew that they couldn’t rush back to their earlier activities without causing suspicion among their friends. So they both went off to their own devices for about an hour or so, and Amaya was just about to cave when her door opened and Mick Rory was standing on the other side.

“Impatient are we?” She teased but he wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Were you serious about picking it up later?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes,” She replied and Mick nodded with that wild look that tends to fall over his eyes.

“Good,” he said almost possessively. He then marched into the room, the door closing behind him, and quite literally swept Amaya off her feet before depositing her onto her bed. He couldn’t get any further than that, however, before she held up a hand between them in the universal sign for “wait”.

“Hang on, you brought protection right?” She asked, Mick gave a sigh of annoyance but reached back and pulled a shiny square packet from his back pocket.

“Don’t worry, and I’m clean anyway.” He promised her and she smirked up at him.

“Not what I was worried about, but glad to hear it.” She said and with that she reached up to loop her arms around his neck and pull herself up for a kiss, ending the conversation. Mick met her halfway, before easing her back down completely and moving his attention from her lips to her cheek, over to her ear, and then down her jawline. He stopped for a moment, his fingers barely brushing her totem, and his eyes questioning if it was ok to remove it. Amaya nodded to him and so he carefully unhooked it from her neck and placed it on her bedside table before returning to his work. She moaned in approval as he made his way now to her neck and located her pulse point, his teeth nipping at it just enough to warrant the necessity of his lips kissing the scraped skin better. Later she was going to regret not telling him to stop, since he was undoubtedly going to leave a hickey on her, but that was something she could deal with when the time came. For right now she focused on moving her hands along his ridged chest until they found the edges of his open jacket. She moved the fabric as though she were tearing at it, desperately needing to shove it off his arms. He broke away from her long enough to comply with her unspoken wishes, also removing his gloves in the rush to get rid of the coat. It was barely off when Amaya leaned up and went for the hem of his shirt, but his thick fingers coming to cover hers had her looking up to meet his eyes.

“I like fire, and it’s given me some scars.” He warned her and she nodded, reclaiming her hand she instead laid it on his cheek and sat up even more so that she could kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with me seeing, but to me, scars are something to admire.” She assured him before leaning and eventually lying back down. Mick considered her words for a moment, but he didn’t really need to. He wasn’t self-conscious about his scars, not in the least. But he wanted to make sure that Amaya knew they were there before she got his shirt off, he didn’t think he would be able to handle it if she looked away from him in horror.

Once she was on her back once more and watching he pulled his shirt over his head, wadding it up and tossing it to the floor before turning back to look at her. He looked into her dark chocolate eyes and where he had been afraid of seeing disgust he only saw heat and lust, both feelings that he very much returned at the moment. Her eyes roamed over the marks and lines that covered his torso as if she wanted to commit each one to memory. For a moment he let her stare, but when she moved to pull him back down to her he caught her wrist and pulled her up instead.

“My shirt’s off honey, you’re turn.” He teased and with an amused smirk she complied with his request and discarded her sweater.

Now Mick wasn’t exactly proud of the breath that he audibly sucked in upon seeing Amaya’s upper body covered by nothing other than her black bra, but he just couldn’t help it. Much like he did with her, Amaya gave him a moment to stare at her exposed chest and once he had he practically lunged at her. As his lips connected with hers in a hungry kiss he brought one hand up to cradle the back of her head and keep her from laying back down, which she was happy to comply with. Ok as she was with lying on her back she much more enjoyed this, half sitting up with Mick straddling her lap and his fingers entangled within her ebony hair, their tongues engaged in a war for dominance. Eventually she slid one of her legs up until she could press it into his side and use that force to flip them. The surprise of the move had Mick landing on his back and regrettably releasing her lips. He looked up as though to argue but abruptly shut his mouth when he noticed her hands going for his belt. She made quick work of the buckle before slipping one hand under him and into his back pocket in order to retrieve the condom, trailing her fingers firmly against his ass as she pulled them back. Mick hummed in approval at her actions, making her smile as she slid his pants and boxers off of him before applying the condom.

Once he was all set Amaya rose from the bed in order to step out of her own pants, which she had just barely managed to do when Mick’s hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her back to the mattress. Surprised, she let out a high squeak as she bounced from the mattress and back to kneeling so that Mick could finally free her of her bra. Once that was off it seemed as though any patience either of them had were disregarded along with it. Mick all but attacked her to get her on her back again but Amaya, never one to be dominated without a fight, elevated her hips to throw him off balance before rolling them both over so that she was now on top. Mick had no argument to this for the time being, and instead set one of his hands to work on one of her breasts with the other one her ass, while she nipped at his ear. He groaned when her tongue found a weak spot, just behind the ear she was working on. Encouraged by the sound Amaya angled her head so that she could better kiss the point and that led to her making her way down his neck. Mick groaned again, he hadn’t realized until now just HOW long it had been since his last one-nighter and he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. But Mick, never having been fond of begging, hoped he would be able to get Amaya to break first. So with that in mind he flipped their positions for what had to be the umpteenth time and once he had Amaya on her back he bore into her chest with his mouth. She gasped at first, but that quickly turned into a moan as his tongue traced patterns all around her breasts, occasionally skidding mockingly close to her nipples but never going over them, torturing her with what she hoped weren’t empty promises.

“Damn it Mick!” She cried as she tilted her head back and instinctively wrapped her legs around him, trying to inch her body down enough to align their hips. Mick looked up from his teasing’s as she did this, a knowing and dare she say it proud grin on his face.

“Need something?” He teased and she was honestly torn for a moment between giving in and smacking him; and as tempting as the latter was she decided that it just wasn’t worth it tonight.

“Yes,” she admitted and when the grin on his face widened she decided that she suddenly could hold on just a little longer, just enough to have some of her own fun with this.

Moving to sit up she took a hold of his chin and brought him up with her, before pushing him back down so his head was now at the foot of her bed and she was straddling him, leaning down so that her face was only a breath away from his.

“I need you Mick, do you need me?” She purred and practically felt his skin grow even warmer as a blush creeped it’s way across his cheeks.

When he opted not to answer, most likely because he didn’t trust his voice to come out as anything stronger than a whimper, Amaya leaned down even further and began to nip and suck at the skin just below his jaw and that had him groaning.

“Fuck Jiwe! Just get on already.” He demanded and Amaya smirked to herself before straightening up moving down his body to do as he asked.

 

Lowering herself onto him Amaya found that she just might be closer to the edge than she had previously thought, as she hadn’t expected her whole body to shudder in pleasure from the moment he filled her. Mick smiled at this before turning harshly onto his side, taking Amaya down with him. He made sure to soften her landing onto the mattress with his hands before rolling on top of her and digging his mouth into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Amaya responded to this treatment with a groan and the raking of her claw like nails along the rough surface of his back. His hips were moving too, rough and hard but still holding something back.

“Let me know if it’s too hard,”

“Harder.” Amaya’s reply was automatic and Mick’s face broke out into a wicked grin against her skin; that was an order he could live with.

He began going harder and Amaya’s legs wrapped around his ass to enhance the action of his hips.

Amaya felt her release building and building within her, growing with each thrust of Mick’s until she finally couldn’t hold on any longer and went over the edge with a cry. With the last of her strength she rolled herself on top of Mick one last time just as he followed her example and moaned with the pleasure of his own release. As they caught their breath Amaya collapsed onto his chest and quite honestly she was content to just lie there, especially when Mick brought one of his hands to rest atop her back. Eventually though she rolled off of him but still remained beside him.

 

It was a good few minutes before either of them spoke, mostly because what could they possibly say? Three months ago Amaya had snuck aboard the Waverider solely for the purpose of murdering Mick Rory. And now, now the two of them were lying in bed together.

“Hope the walls are soundproof.” Mick finally mused and Amaya couldn’t help but let out a laugh that bordered the line of being a cackle at that.

“On one side of me is Ray and on the other side is Jax, if they heard neither of them is going to be very good at lying about it.” She replied and Mick hummed in agreement before they slipped back into silence.

“What are we?” He finally asked and Amaya turned onto her side with an eyebrow arched. “Just if they heard, they’re gonna ask.” He defended but mostly that was a lie.

Mick Rory, unlike his lifelong best friend, had labels for the people in his life. Leonard was a leader, he put himself in charge, and so a person’s designated role hardly mattered to him unless it involved the job. But Mick was not a leader. He lived his life with boundaries, and granted he often broke them, but he still liked to know them. He didn’t want to screw anything up with Amaya, and with her boyfriend having been recently murdered he really couldn’t guess what it was that she wanted.

“I don’t know,” she replied, “still figuring it out I guess.” She huffed and Mick smiled.

“I can live with still figuring it out,” he said and Amaya smiled as he extended an arm over her bare waist in order to pull her closer, while his other hand pulled the sheets up to cover them. “If they didn’t hear, we don’t have to tell them, right?” He asked and she smirked before closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest.

“I’d rather not,” she replied, Mick hummed in agreement before they both fell asleep.


End file.
